California Rays
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: A snapshot into Chloe's time in Star City. Post "Fortune". Dedicated to Lifes Not Long on Livejournal for the Chlollie Gift Giving Extravaganza


"California Rays"

By tenshi noyo ryu taiga

Summary- A snapshot into Chloe and Oliver's time in Star City.

Dedicated to lifes_not_long on Livejournal for the Chlollie Gift Giving Extravaganza.

* * *

Chloe lay on her stomach soaking up the sun's rays trying to relax before her job started next week at the Star City Register. She had been in Star City a week and already felt like she knew it like the back of her hand. Though, that might have something to do with her husband, who grew up in the city and took it upon himself to show her every nook and cranny he could think of.

Hearing an annoying buzzing sound, Chloe looked down at her cell phone. Yep. Lois was still going at it. It had been nine days since Chloe broke the news to her cousin that she was moving. To say it was not taken well would be an understatement. First, Lois tried to guilt Chloe into staying by mentioning how worried she was when Chloe faked her own death and disappeared. Then, just as Lois got her favorite (and only, as Chloe reminded) cousin back, she decides to traipse to Star City. Seeing how unmoved Chloe was by her cousin's plea, Lois moved on to her next tactic.

Chloe had already missed over half of the wedding planning details. As family and the maid of honor, Chloe had to help Lois and she could hardly do that on the western seaboard. Chloe grinned and reminded Lois of this fancy new thing called email. When that failed to persuade her cousin, the blonde sighed and reminded Lois that her fiancé could super speed Chloe to Metropolis if Lois really needed her and that just because they would be apart, didn't mean they'd stop being close.

Pouting, Lois gave in and gave her favorite (and only! Chloe reminded again) cousin a hearty send off as she and Oliver boarded the Queen jet, ready to fly them to their new home… It was rather unfortunate that this peace only lasted a week.

"-almost two weeks!" Lois screamed from Chloe's iPhone. Chloe looked at the time and sighed. Lois had been ranting for almost two hours and it was really starting to wear on the blonde's patience.

"I've already said I'm sorry," Chloe spoke, moving her arm up so that she could rest her head comfortably while still speaking on the phone.

This comment seemed to wind the brunette up even more, "I'm sorry! That's all you have to say?" she yelled through the speakerphone, "You got **married**! And didn't tell me!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and wiggled to displace some of the sand underneath her towel, "I told you. If I didn't tell you, then how else would you know?"

"You told me after the fact," Lois grit through her teeth.

Smiling, Chloe responded snarkily, "You were there." She grinned at the frustrated scream she received in response. What? She had spent the last two hours listening to her cousin rant instead of properly relaxing on the private beach she was now laying half naked on. She deserved what little fun she could get.

"You know that I still have no memory thanks to that magic champagne _Zatanna_ gave us," the girl snarled.

Chloe sighed. It seemed Lois wasn't likely to forgive Z anytime soon. Just one more check against the woman, Chloe supposed. After the comic con incident where Zatanna kissed Clark, Lois had kept a scathing eye on the magician.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but things were busy. I was packing up my things, Oliver was coordinating with Queen Industries; we were busy."

Lois huffed, but settled down. After a brief pause, Lois spoke, "We, huh? You're getting pretty good at speaking for you and your hubby, cuz. You becoming 'we' people?" She asked teasingly.

Chloe paused as she rolled onto her back to even her tan. On the one hand, she was about to get a ribbing and no one could tease harder than Lois Lane. On the other, anything was better than an angry Lois, "We people?"

She could practically hear Lois grin, "Yeah, you know. **We** can't make it tomorrow. **We** have a dinner. **We**'re going to a movie. **We**'ll have to check our schedules."

"I guess we are becoming we people," Chloe laughed, soon joined by her cousin.

After a few minutes, the girls settled down and Lois got serious again, "You're happy, right? You and Ollie getting married was a drunken mistake, but it was a good one, right?"

Chloe smiled fondly, despite her cousin's inability to see it, "Yeah, Lo. I'm happy."

"Good," Lois said firmly, "And if he doesn't keep you happy, I'll kick his-"

"Woah, there," the blonde interrupted, a large grin on her face, "No need to get violent. Ollie will always make me happy," Spotting something moving in the distance, Chloe sat up on her elbows to take a good look before smiling and reaching for her phone, "Now, I gotta go, cuz. The cabaña boy has finally deigned to arrive."

"Cabaña boy?" Lois' jealous voice spoke up, "What-"

Lois was cut off as Chloe reached out to hang up the phone. Lois could be annoyed but understanding later. Soon a shadow fell across her, blocking her sun.

"Excuse me. You're blocking my sun," she bit out coldly.

The man raised an eyebrow, but willingly moved to the side, but his gaze did not waver. He took in her soft hair bathed in sunlight and her closed eyes which made her look like she was sleeping. His eyes drifted down to her delicate collar bone and to her bare breasts as she avoided tan lines. Finally, he traveled down a flat stomach to a tiny pair of green bikini bottoms and luxurious legs.

"It's rude to gawk, you know," Chloe's head moved to face him, eyes squinting in the sun, "I'm a married woman."

A large grin spread across the man's face as he crouched down, putting weight on his knuckles as he leaned forward, his face in front of hers, "Yes you are, Mrs. Queen."

Oliver kissed her slowly, reveling in his own words and the heady taste of her kisses. Finally he backed away and sat down next to her. His eyes once again traveled to her bare chest causing Chloe to sigh, which only made Oliver's grin widen at the sight of her chest heave.

"This was my best idea ever," He grinned leaning in for a quick peck before taking his shirt off to lay next to Chloe in nothing but board shorts, "Everyone should honeymoon on a private beach."

Chloe chuckled, but slipped her hand into his as the two blondes celebrated their marriage and their cross-country move by soaking up as many California rays as they could.


End file.
